Numb
by Azalee
Summary: Une certaine personne observe et suit Yoh partout, sans arrêt. Et il n'aime pas trop ça. Alors que faire, à part une zoulie songfic? [Songfic sur, duh, Numb, de Linkin Park] [Yaoi HaoxYoh]


YATTA!! Fini!

Pfioooooou.

Alors, pour commencer, tout ceci est le fruit d'une suite de mails entre Mydaya, qui disait qu'elle voulait faire une songfic, et moi, qui voulait absolument un HaoYoh sur une chanson de Linkin Park. Elle a fait un n'adooorableuh HaoYoh sur "Somewhere I Belong", et moi je viens de finir un autre sur "Numb".

Mares: /fouille dans les images et fanarts des jumeaux qui traînent dans mes dossiers/ Whaaaa, mais y sont kawaii comme tout!! O.O

Azalée: /jette un coup d'oeil/ Vi O.O

Tsunami: /jette un coup d'oeil aussi/ Non. Préfère le mec avec les cheveux verts. /se ramasse trois marteaux sur la tête/

/récupère son marteau calmement/ Donc, disais-je. J'espère que vous aimez bien (même si c'est terriblement dark et plutôt angoissant presque tout du long) et que ma traduction des paroles n'est pas trop exécrable n.nU Je parle et comprend très bien l'anglais, mais en faisant passer au français j'ai du mal à garder la chose aussi jolie qu'au départ n.nU

Azalée: Pfff... Disclaimer: Shaman King et tous ses droits appartiennent à Takei Hiroyuki, le scénario de cette fanfic appartient à Azalee-l'auteur... La chanson "Numb" appartient à Linkin Park, sa traduction complètement foutue en l'air appartient à Azalee-l'auteur aussi...

Merci Zaza d'amour n.n

Aza:... C'est quoi ce surnom débile? ¬¬

* * *

Il est là. Encore.

Ça me rend dingue. Partout où je vais, il me rappelle son existence. Les étoiles brillant dans le ciel, une longue étoffe crème flottant dans le vent, un petit bruit métallique, un rire moqueur, de simples yeux bruns, ou même le mot "petit". Sachant que je passe mes soirées à regarder les étoiles, qu'un bout de chiffon beige s'est accroché à un arbre près de la maison il y a des semaines, que tout le monde porte toujours sa cloche de l'oracle, que Ren ricane sans arrêt, qu'Anna a les yeux bruns et que Manta n'a pas exactement la taille moyenne, je pense toujours à lui.

Parfois c'est encore mieux. Dès que mes amis mettent le problème "H" sur le tapis, que Jeanne commence son petit speech, que Lyserg parle de son passé, que je croise un de ses "sujets" dans la rue, ou simplement que je le vois, lui... il obnubile complètement mes pensées pour un bon quart d'heure. Au moins.

Et là, c'est _encore_ pire. Parce qu'il y a un arbre en face de ma chambre du bâtiment que mes amis et moi avons investi, et qu'il est perché dedans, longs cheveux bruns et cape crème au vent. Une partie de cette dernière est déchirée. Je crois que c'est ça, le morceau de tissu accroché à la branche d'à côté que je vois dès que je regarde par la fenêtre.

Il sourit, aussi. Il sourit toujours, sans plus de vraie raison que moi.

Ça y est, il m'a attrapé en train de le regarder. Son sourire s'agrandit encore (moi non plus, je ne le pensais pas possible; mais j'en ai la preuve à cet instant précis) et il lève une main en salut, comme s'il croisait un copain dans les couloirs de l'école. Ma main droite lâche la lettre d'Ogi-san et se lève automatiquement en réponse.

Et je n'ai toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il me veut.

-----

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**_

_**Don't know what you're expecting of me**_

_**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**_

_**Every step I take is another mistake to you**_

_Je suis fatigué d'être ce que tu veux que je sois_

_Je me sens sans foi, perdu sous la surface_

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi_

_Mis sous la pression d'être à ta place_

_Chaque pas que je fais est une autre erreur pour toi_

-----

Chaque fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un que je connaissais, chaque fois qu'il pensait ou parlait de moi, chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose qui me concernait, je le sentais. Je sentais quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi se mettre à hurler, comme une sirène d'alarme. Je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement tout de suite, mais j'ai fini par comprendre il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Peu avant qu'on ne rencontre Chocolove, j'ai senti mon coeur s'affoler, mes nerfs s'enflammer et la sirène se mettre en marche tout d'un coup. Ça a dure toute la journée; un enfer.

Le soir, je suis tombé sur Anna dans un magasin du village pache. Elle venait de le rencontrer.

Il voulait que j'obtienne le Tchô Senjiryaketsu et devienne plus fort.

Pour le rejoindre.

Par la suite, la sirène s'est un peu calmée et mon coeur a pris le relais, me défonçant la poitrine et me montant dans la gorge chaque fois que je le voyais, et parfois même lorsqu'il était simplement proche.

Dans ces moments-là, je remettais mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles et je haussais le volume pour calmer mes neurones hypersensibles.

Le problème, c'est que ça fait une semaine maintenant que ni l'alarme ni mon coeur ne se sont manifestés. Et ça fait une semaine qu'il me fait le coup.

Je ne le sens plus, et ça me fait peur. Parce qu'hier je suis allé sur le balcon de ma chambre, et il était assis sur la balustrade.

Et je n'avais absolument rien ressenti en avertissement.

Alors que ce n'est qu'à partir de maintenant qu'il est vraiment dangereux pour moi, quoiqu'il n'ait pas visiblement l'intention de me faire du mal. Visiblement. Et seulement dans un certain sens.

-----

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired, so much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this, all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_Je suis devenu si engourdi, je ne te sens plus_

_Devenu si fatigué, tellement plus attentif_

_Je deviens cela, tout ce que je veux_

_Est être plus comme moi et moins comme toi_

-----

Ça me rend complètement fou.

Dès que je suis dans ma chambre, je sais que je n'ai qu'à regarder par la fenêtre pour le trouver dans l'arbre ou sur mon balcon. Et à l'extérieur, je n'ai qu'à tourner la tête pour le trouver à une dizaine de mètre de moi. Et je ne le _sens_ pas.

Je crois que c'est ce qu'il veut. Je crois. Parce que je n'ai absolument plus aucun moyen d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un indice de ce qui se passe dans sa petite cervelle tordue.

Je ne le connais plus, à supposer que je l'aie jamais connu. C'est mon jumeau, mais il est un total étranger pour moi. Je pense que j'ai désormais encore plus de mal à le comprendre que les autres.

Parce qu'il me surveille. Parce qu'il me suit en ville et que j'ai appris à redouter les ruelles sombres. Parce qu'il est au premier rang dans les gradins pendant mes matches et que je n'arrive presque plus à garder mon sang-froid. Parce qu'il m'attend lorsque je vais me promener et que je rentre toujours une heure plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu au départ. Parce qu'il est à une dizaine de mètres de moi en ce moment, parce qu'il sourit et parce qu'il me fait peur.

Parce que je n'arrive plus à dormir et que chaque bruit la nuit me fait sursauter, et qu'à chaque fois que je me retourne en entendant un bruit que je crois le trahir, il est en fait déjà là depuis longtemps.

Je regarde encore par la fenêtre, distraitement. Il est toujours là, bien sûr. Son sourire, qui avait extraordinairement commencé à s'effacer, ressuscite aussitôt. Il pose le menton sur une de ses mains et ses grosses boucles d'oreilles rondes tintent doucement dans le silence.

Plus que tout, à part sa présence elle-même, je crois que c'est ce bruit qui me met les nerfs à vif. Depuis le temps que je l'entends régulièrement, j'ai appris à le distinguer des autres. Je ne sursaute plus en cherchant immédiatement ces boucles métalliques du regard chaque fois que Tamao commence à faire la cuisine, je ne lève plus les yeux quand elle débarrasse la table. Même une cloche de l'oracle cognant quelque chose ne me surprend plus. Mais mes yeux filent immédiatement vers la fenêtre la plus proche dès que j'entends ce bruit-là.

-----

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me?**_

_**Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control**_

_**'Cause everything that you thought I would be**_

_**Has fallen apart, right in front of you**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_**And every second I waste is more than I can take**_

_Ne peux-tu voir que tu m'étouffes?_

_Tu serres trop fort, craignant de perdre le contrôle_

_Parce que tout ce que tu pensais que je deviendrais_

_S'est écroulé, juste devant toi_

_Chaque pas que je fais est une autre erreur pour toi_

_Et chaque seconde que je perds, est plus que je ne puis le supporter_

-----

Encore ce bruit. Plus celui de sa cape claquant contre le tronc de l'arbre.

J'en ai marre. Marre marre marre. Mais je n'ai ni la force ni le courage d'aller le chasser.

Je n'arrive pas à lire.

Il me fait _peur_. Je sens son regard entre mes omoplates et ça me fait _peur_. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut me casser en deux comme une brindille rien qu'en fermant la main, qu'il peut me mettre en feu rien qu'en l'agitant.

Il est beau, et il me fait peur. Ses yeux chocolat sont légèrement refermés par son sourire, et la petite lueur machiavélique qui danse en eux me fait peur. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondoient avec sa cape, et ce simple mouvement de vague perpétuel et immuable me fait peur. Ses boucles d'oreilles tintent, et, je l'ai dit, c'est ce bruit qui me fait le plus peur. Parce qu'il déclare sa présence.

J'ai remarqué que ses boucles d'oreilles ne tintent jamais quand il veut passer inaperçu, mais qu'elles le font toujours quand il est amusé ou pour mettre de l'emphase. C'est drôle et intéressant. Mais ça veut dire qu'il ne tente pas de se dissimuler de moi, et que ma réaction l'amuse, et ça me fait toujours peur.

Presque autant que lui-même.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait qu'une personne comme lui me ressemble autant, ou qu'une personne qui me ressemble autant soit comme lui, qui me dérange le plus. Mais ça me fait peur et me rend fou.

Et on ose dire que nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau. Non, je vous en supplie. Ne me dites pas que je suis le même que lui.

On m'a assez répété que je suis lui et qu'il est moi.

Et j'ai déjà suffisamment l'impression de me rendre dingue moi-même comme ça.

-----

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired, so much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this, all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_Je suis devenu si engourdi, je ne te sens plus_

_Devenu si fatigué, tellement plus attentif_

_Je deviens cela, tout ce que je veux_

_Est être plus comme moi et moins comme toi_

-----

Il est encore là... Il sourit toujours... Et j'ai toujours aussi peur...

Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il me fait? Est-ce qu'il le fait exprès? Est-ce que c'est son but de me rendre si nerveux? Peut-il vraiment me faire me sentir comme ça volontairement?

Probablement, vu tout ce qu'il fait sans même cligner des yeux. C'est-à-dire frapper, couper en deux, décapiter, tuer, tout simplement.

C'est _vrai_ qu'il a déjà envoyé deux fois ses hommes tuer mes amis pour "me faire passer une épreuve et me renforcer". C'est _vrai_ que pour lui, tous mes amis ne sont qu'un moyen de pression, ou une bonne façon d'augmenter mon furyoku facilement.

Mais moi?

Qu'est-ce que je suis pour lui, exactement?

Et il sourit, il sourit toujours, même si je sais que des pensées aussi fortes que celles-ci ne peuvent pas lui avoir échappé. Mais peut-être qu'il a trouvé un moyen de bloquer toutes ces pensées étrangères et que même les sentiments que j'envoie involontairement tout autour de moi ne peuvent passer cette barrière. Ou peut-être qu'il n'y fait pas attention, tout simplement.

Je sais qu'il en serait capable. Je sais qu'il est tout à fait capable d'ignorer les pensées complètement confuses et embrouillées par une peur panique et stupide de quelqu'un qu'il rend dingue. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas capable d'ignorer les _miennes_.

Parce que... après tout, je suis quand même son petit frère, sa moitié... Je suis _lui_, il ne peut quand même pas ignorer ça...?

Alors pourquoi il me fait ça?

-----

_**And I know**_

_**I may end up failing too**_

_**But I know**_

_**You were just like me with someone disappointed in you**_

_Et je sais_

_Que je peux finir par échouer aussi_

_Mais je sais_

_Que tu étais juste comme moi, avec quelqu'un désappointé en toi_

-----

Ce bruit, encore. Plus le bruit de sa cape claquant contre le tronc de l'arbre. Et sa voix.

Je sursaute, encore. Je détourne les yeux de la lettre pour les ramener sur lui et je sens ma poitrine se soulever tandis que je retiens un rire. Ses cheveux se sont pris dans la branche de l'arbre et il grogne. Ça devait bien finir par lui arriver, pourtant. A force de les laisser pousser et voler partout...

Le vent est glacé et je me rends compte que je suis sur le balcon. Si je me mettais contre la balustrade et tendais le bras en tenant le Harusame, je pourrais le toucher.

Il me regarde. Il a l'air vaguement surpris. Moi non plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça.

- Tu devrais les attacher avant de grimper dans les arbres, m'entends-je dire de mon ton décontracté et désintéressé habituel.

- J'ai cassé ou perdu tous les élastiques que Mathilda ne m'a pas piqués, répond-il en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air dramatique et presque désespéré.

Un petit rire grêle et hésitant. Je ris.

Un petit gloussement moqueur. Lui aussi.

Mais je ne le sens toujours pas.

-----

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired, so much more aware**_

_**I've becoming this, all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_Je suis devenu si engourdi, je ne te sens plus_

_Devenu si fatigué, tellement plus attentif_

_Je deviens cela, tout ce que je veux_

_Est être plus comme moi et moins comme toi_

-----

- Whack! laisse-t-il échapper lorsqu'il bouge sa tête d'un millimètre de trop, la branche dans laquelle sont entremêlés ses cheveux le rappelant aussitôt à l'ordre. Et meerde...

Je pouffe une dernière fois et enjambe la balustrade. Il tend les bras pour attraper une branche et la tourner vers moi; je m'y accroche et rampe difficilement vers lui.

- Laisse-moi faire, dis-je en m'incrustant entre lui et le tronc de notre perchoir.

- Du moment que tu ne les arraches pas...

- Jamais de la vie.

Il sourit, encore une fois, et passe sa jambe de l'autre côté de la branche pour se tenir à califourchon dessus, mains entre les jambes pour se tenir en place et son dos tourné vers moi. Je me redresse et entreprends d'enlever délicatement, mèche par mèche, ses cheveux de la branche.

Je détache la dernière mèche et l'entends soupirer de soulagement. Je m'étire en bâillant paresseusement et soudain sa tête repousse ma poitrine pour m'adosser au tronc et s'appuyer à moi.

Je penche la tête et les mèches que mon casque ne retient pas tombent sur mon visage. Je le vois sourire à l'envers. Son index vient presser au milieu de mon front pour le repousser et je le laisse me relever contre le tronc.

Il se redresse et s'appuie contre ma poitrine. Et je sens quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui frappe vaguement contre moi... en même temps que moi... Je sens quelque chose battre régulièrement, contre et en même temps que quelque chose en moi...

Je sens son coeur battre contre le mien...

Il tourne la tête pour me regarder et sourit. Un vrai sourire. Un sourire que je sens en moi.

Je souris aussi et me penche vers lui.

Et de même que lui et moi ne sommes qu'un, nos sourires ne font qu'un pendant un instant.

-----

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**_

_**(Is everything what you want me to be?)**_

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**_

_**(Is everything what you want me to be?)**_

_Je suis devenu tellement engourdi, je ne te sens plus_

_(Est-ce que tu veux que je sois tout?)_

_Je suis devenu tellement engourdi, je ne te sens plus_

_(Est-ce que tu veux que je sois tout?)_

-----

- Merci pour mes cheveux, Otôto...

- ... De rien...

- ... Ferme-la et refais un peu ce que tu viens de faire.

Et je me rends compte que lui obéir peut-être très agréable.

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai cette obsession au sujet des coeurs des jumeaux depuis la première fois que j'ai essayé d'écrire sur eux; pour moi, leurs coeurs battent toujours exactement en même temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les boucles d'oreilles de Hao font un bruit particulier, mais je l'ai en tête dès que je commence à relire mes Shaman King.

Et vi, ils s'embrassent à la fin n.n Je n'ai pas réussi la fin comme je voulais, mais bon.

Mares: /termine de lire/ Awwwww kawaiiiii m.m

Tsunami: /a survécu aux coups de marteaux/ ... Tu les adores, non?

Ma': Heeu... Vi...

Tsun': Je suppose qu'il t'arrive/va t'arriver de temps en temps de fantasmer sur le Prince Hao venant te chercher sur son grand Spirit of Fire blanc?

Ma': Heeu... Probablement...

Tsun': ... Alors pourquoi tu es si enthousiaste sur le fait qu'il est GAY et INCESTUEUX avec ça, et EN PLUS son jumeau AUSSI?

Ma': Heeu... EXCELLENTE QUESTION!! n.n

Tsun': -.-U Je laisse tomber. Cas désespéré.

Vi n.n Ainsi que toutes les HaoYoh et yaoi writeuses ici-bas n.n

Tsun': Parce qu'il y en a d'autres aussi tapée que toi? ... oskour...

n.n

Azalée: Pourquoi je ne cause que pour les trucs pratiques?

M'en fout, fais-le et t'auras quelques lignes dans l'intro de la prochaine n.n

Azalée: ¬¬ Bon, d'accooord... REVIEW AND REVIEW PLIIZ NOW!!!! Et vous aurez des cookies n.n Merci.

Michi Zaza d'amour n.n

Azalée: Vais te tuer. Si si.

:P


End file.
